1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle sound emitting technology for informing a person in an area surrounding of the vehicle that the vehicle is moving, or is about to move, in an advancement direction, e.g., forward or rearward. More specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle notification sound emitting apparatus that emits a notification sound to inform people of the existence of the vehicle.
2. Background Information
Some vehicles have a very quiet operating sound and/or moving sound (including a vehicle equipped with an internal combustion engine). For example, an electric powered vehicle such as an electric car configured to be electrically driven (EV drive) using only an electric motor is typically very quiet while operating and/or moving. Also for example, a hybrid vehicle having an electric drive mode (EV mode) in which the vehicle is driven solely with an electric motor is typically very quiet while operating and/or moving. For example, conventional movement notification sound technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-343360 in which a notification sound emitting apparatus emits a forward movement notification sound for informing a person in a surrounding area of a vehicle regarding an existence and a moving state of the vehicle during a period from when the vehicle starts moving until a vehicle speed of the vehicle exceeds a prescribed value.